Oranye
by tarandayo
Summary: Dua kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keseharian kakak-beradik ini: rusuh dan pernuh warna. [AU; sibling!karmario] [warn: ooc dan non-eyd]


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Story © Mieko Yumeishi**

 **Warning: sibling!KarmaRio, paragraf deskripsi pendek-pendek, eyd mangkir, alay, mistypos, buanyakk parodi, pokoknya jangan diseriusin deh bacanya u_u**

 _._

 _._

 _Rio, kamu lagi ngapain?_

 _Lagi packing buat liburan ke Hawaii besok._

 _Eh? Jadi kamu liburan ke Hawaii juga? Sama dong! Jangan-jangan—kita jodoh?_

… _Kita kan satu keluarga. Gimana sih._

 _Oh iya, ya, ahaha._

.

.

Akabane Karma adalah saudara tirinya Nakamura Rio, _and vice versa_.

Ikatan mereka dimulai ketika mamanya Rio menikah dengan papanya Karma, seperti di sinetron-sinetron itu.

Tapi, eits, jangan salah. Tidak ada konflik dramatis memperebutkan harta atau drama miris tentang anak tiri yang diperlakukan secara kejam, samasekali nggak ada.

Ya, palingan rusuh dikit lah, yang pelakunya tak lain adalah duo merah-kuning tersebut.

.

Kadang ribut.

"Karmaaaaaa! Kamu maling aku cokelat van houten yang kutaruh di kasur ya?!"

"Lihat dulu di atas meja belajarmu."

"Eh, iya, ada, ehehe. Sori udah nuduh." Jeda sebentar. "Tapi—kamu kok tau banget? Ngapain di kamarku? Anjir—hapeku ilang! Balikin woi!"

.

Kadang berdebat juga.

"Sudah kubilang, gaun ini warnanya biru-hitam," Karma ngotot.

"Matamu rabun ya? Jelas-jelas ini putih-emas!" Rio tak mau kalah.

Untunglah, adu pendapat itu terpotong sebelum mencapai tahap putus tali persaudaraan—berkat suara _tek tek tek_ yang berkumandang di luar sana.

Setelahnya, keduanya berdamai dan makan mi tek-tek bersama.

.

.

Sore itu, Rio uring-uringan.

Ini adalah hari yang buruk.

 _Bad hair day_ gara-gara lupa keramas, dimarahi guru karena lupa membuat tugas, lalu kena semprot oleh senior _English club_ tadi. Mana waktu pulang sekolah, dia nyaris gigit-gigitan dengan seekor anjing liar, dipelototin segerombol cowok berandal, nyungsep di selokan, diserempet motor—

Ah, ini pasti gara-gara tadi dia lupa membawa _lucky item_ , berupa sandal Swallow motif hati. Lagian, dimana dia mesti mencarinya coba?

Intinya, Rio bête abis.

Si pirang itu gegulingan di atas _spring bed_ berbalut sprei unyu gambar _minions_ -nya. Meraih handphone, ia berniat mencari hiburan; buka-buka Instagram, main game, atau ngepoin akun sosmed punya gebetan.

Coret opsi terakhir, karena sampai saat ini, belum ada anak adam yang berhasil menambat hatinya. Karena semua cowok itu sama. Rese, nyebelin, tukang PHP—

Nggak, Rio nggak bermaksud curhat kok, sumpah.

Gadis itu baru saja membuka _lock screen_ hape tatkala pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Dari iramanya, Rio langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah Karma.

(Pernah ada sebuah insiden, dimana Karma memasuki kamar Rio tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, padahal saat itu Rio sedang ganti baju. Nyeri bekas tendangan di perut, yang terus membekas sampai berhari-hari, sukses membuatnya kapok.)

"Masuk," suruh Rio.

Kepala merah nongol dari balik pintu. "Kamu punya _cotton bud_ nggak? Stok di lemari abis."

"Ada. Ambil aja," Rio menunjuk pakai dagu. "Dalem kotak komestik di atas meja belajar."

"Oke." Karma melangkah masuk.

Rio kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar ponsel. Baru saja hendak mengeluh kesal lantaran tiba-tiba sinyal menghilang—

 _ **Pranggg**_ **.**

—Suara pecahan menginterupsi.

Rio menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

Di dekat meja belajarnya, Karma kicep, seperti teroris yang kepergok waktu lagi dangdutan di kamar mandi.

Menengok ke bawah, Rio mendapati pecahan beling berserakan di lantai.

Tunggu, pecahan beling—

"Oi…," Rio mendelik. "Kau memecahkan mug kesayanganku?"

Panggilan 'kamu' berubah jadi 'kau'—pertanda kalau Rio marah besar.

Karma menggaruk tengkuk. "Ah, aku ngga sengaja."

 _Cih, apa-apaan dengan tampangmu yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah itu_? Padahal, padahal mug bergambar _crossover_ antara _anime ninja berekor sembilan_ dan _raksasa doyan makan_ itu adalah kesayangan Rio! Sebuah ingatan yang seru sekaligus memalukan, ketika ia dan Karma diomeli mama dan papa gara-gara memecahkan guci ketika keduanya asyik menirukan aksi karakter favoritnya dalam mengayunkan pedang atau mengeluarkan _ninjutsu_ , terlintas di benaknya.

Itu adalah satu-satunya _official merchandise_ yang Rio punya, yang untuk mendapatkannya, _beuh_ , butuh perjuangan keras yang kalau dijabarkan, jadinya akan lebih dari satu paragraf.

Dan sekarang Karma menghancur-leburkannya.

(Sebenernya nggak sampe lebur sih.)

.

 _ **BRAKKK**_ , pintu kamar dibanting dari luar, yang pelakunya adalah Rio sendiri.

"Oi, mau kemana?" tanya Karma.

"Mau keluar! Malas melihat wajahmu!" seru Rio.

Yah, daripada Rio khilaf sehingga terjadi pertumpahan darah, mending dia cabut.

"Oh, yasudah."

Rio mendecih, lalu dalam satu tarikan napas, ia mengutuk, "MATI SANA, TAWON BERSUNGUT MERAH!"

"Ta-tawon bersungut merah?" Karma cengo sesaat. "Huh, apaan sih, sensitif amat si Rio. Pasti lagi PMS."

 _Dakara_ ~ Rio sering bilang kalau cowok itu rese dan nyebelin, contohnya si saudaranya satu ini.

.

Malam sudah menguasai langit tatkala Rio berjalan pulang.

Tadi ia khilaf numpang baca di toko buku yang jaraknya satu blok dari rumah, lalu pamit dengan kakek penjaga setelah membeli sebuah novel (demi menghindari resiko dibilang tidak modal atau kurang ajar). Yah, untung saja ada beberapa lembar uang di dalam saku jaket warna cokelat yang Rio sambar secara serabutan tadi. Gadis itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke _konbini_ untuk membeli sekantung camilan.

Kantung berisi novel di tangan kiri; kresek berlogo Betamart di tangan kanan.

Senandung riang mengalun dari mulut, pertanda bahwa _mood_ -nya sudah membaik.

 _Aku beli dua es krim, vanilla untukku dan cokelat untuk Karma—_

 _Eh, tunggu, ngapain aku beliin dia? Nggak, nggak, dua-duanya bakal kumakan sendiri. Peduli setan sama si serangga merah itu._

Di tengah acara komat-kamit, tiba-tiba Rio merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Dingin menjalari punggungnya seketika.

 _Tap tap._ Derap langkah Rio.

 _Tap tap._ Derap langkah _entah-milik-siapa_ terdengar dari belakang.

 _Ada yang mengikutiku!_ Merasa terancam, gadis itu mengeratkan pegangan pada kantung belanjaan.

 _Baiklah, satu, dua, tiga…,_ Rio memberi aba-aba untuk dirinya sendiri. _Lari!_

Rio tancap gas, dan benar saja, ada yang mengejarnya.

Dan dalam waku beberapa detik, bayangan hitam berkelebat dari samping ke depan, menandakan bahwa sang pengejar berhasil menyusulnya.

Dengan sigap, Rio mengayunkan tendangan, namun sialnya, berhasil dihindari.

"Siapa kau?!" Rio berteriak seraya mundur selangkah. "Setan?! Perampok?! Penguntit?! Atau Ghoul?! Cih, jangan macam-macam, akan kuhabisi kau dengan kekuatan _persona_ -ku!"

Bukan, Rio bukan numpang _role-playing_ atau mendadak mengidap _chuunibyou_. Hanya saja, dia berpikir kalau orang ini (kalau memang perampok) mungkin akan urung merampas uangnya lantaran prihatin dengan kondisi kejiwaan Rio. Dan kalau dia adalah _stalker_ , maka akan berhenti menguber Rio lantaran mengira Rio stres.

 _Case closed._

Eh _closed_ apanya coba, orang Rio masih dalam kondisi gawat. Lihat saja, di depannya, ada om-om aneh yang mukanya mesum dan liurnya menetes-netes.

"Aaah…," desahnya. "Gadis manis … Ada yang ingin Kakak tunjukkan padamu."

Anjir, mirip abis sama wajah _rapist_ massal di film yang pernah Okajima dan teman-teman sekelas Rio tonton waktu jam kosong minggu lalu.

Rio hendak melayangkan tendangan lagi, namun—

 _Aduh, perutku kram. Pa-pasti nyeri haid. Gawat, tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku._ Holy shit _._

Masih dalam posisi kedua tangan memegang kantung belanjaan, Rio mematung.

Sementara itu, si om-om aneh sudah meletakkan tangan di gesper, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka celana dan mempertontonkan sesuatu. "Tenang, ini akan menyenangkan … Kamu hanya perlu diam dan memerhatikan … Jangan coba tutup mata atau lari… Kalau berani coba … aku akan melakukan _lebih dari ini_."

Rio meneguk ludah. _Te-tenanglah, Rio. Bayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh, seperti Asano dan Ren tukaran gaya rambut, Chiba botak, Karma pakai bikini, atau—_

Tanpa ia duga, sebuah tangan besar menutup matanya, lalu memaksanya untuk berbalik hingga kepalanya bersapa dengan—

Dada bidang?

"Terjunlah ke jurang lalu mati lalu tenggelam di dasar neraka lalu mati lagi!" Suara bariton berkumandang.

Tunggu, aroma tubuh dan suara ini sangat familiar. "… Karma?!"

Si mesum ngibrit. Tidak membiarkannya kabur, Karma segera melesat dan meringkusnya dengan sigap.

Orang yang hampir saja merenggut kesucian mata Rio itu kini tergeletak di jalan dalam kondisi kaki dan tangan terikat, serta rel sleting terbuka.

.

"Aku sudah menelepon polisi. Orang mesum ini sudah beberapa minggu meresahkan para pejalan kaki. Sudah banyak gadis yang menjadi korban, dan kamu hampir menjadi salah satunya," jelas Karma. "Ya, kurasa orang itu kurang perhatian, atau kena gangguan jiwa—halo, Rio?"

Karma mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Rio, yang entah kenapa malah terbengong-bengong.

Pikiran gadis itu sudah kemana-mana. Kejadian tadi, tanpa bisa dicegah, mengingatkannya pada adegan di telenovela yang pernah ditontonnya; adegan berlatar _sound effect_ romantis yang mewakili debaran hati si gadis.

Aduh, gawat, nanti Rio bisa tersentuh dan mendadak jatuh cintrong. Lalu ia dan Karma menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam, lalu ditentang mama dan papa sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk kawin lari—

"Oi, Rio, kok cengo?"

Gadis itu tersentak. "Bu-bukan apa!" kepala digeleng-gelengkan sebagai usaha mengusir segala imajinasi (tidak penting) dari benak.

.

"Mana terima kasihnya, eh?"

"… Ng, ya…, terima kasih, adikku sayang!" Rio merangkul akrab Karma, yang memang lebih muda empat bulan darinya. " _I love you, my lovely younger brother_!"

Karma mengernyit, agak sesak karena Rio merangkulnya kelewat erat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sok jadi kakak, sih?"

Gadis pirang itu hanya terkekeh. "O ya, soal tadi sore …, maaf ya sudah membentakmu," ucapnya kemudian.

Karma melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Well, anggap saja kita impas," ujarnya enteng.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Karma, kamu kok ada disini? Padahal jam segini kan acara teve favoritmu lagi tayang."

"Ya … Tiba-tiba pengen jalan-jalan aja."

"Hm … Aneh sekali. Padahal kamu terobsesi banget sama acara itu dan selalu mencak-mencak tiapkali aku mengganti _chanel_ -nya."

"Tiba-tiba aku bosen sama acara itu. Bukan masalah kan? Kamu aja tiap minggu selalu beli baju baru dengan alasan 'bosan dengan yang lama'. Iya kan?"

"Eh, iya … Walau aku nggak ngerti sih apa hubungannya. Ah, sudahlah. _By the way_ , _I'm hungry_. Pengen makan _kentucky fried chicken_ , nih."

"Boleh, boleh, aku yang traktir. Mumpung dompet lagi tebal, baru gajian."

"… Kamu bicara seolah uang saku kita bukan berasal dari sumber yang sama."

"Ahaha. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf."

.

.

 _Karma, kamu lagi ngapain?_

 _Lagi packing buat liburan ke Bali besok._

 _Wah, kamu liburan ke Bali juga? Sama dong! Kita pasti jodoh!_

… _Kita kan emang satu keluarga. Otakmu lagi geser ya?_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1 tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(a/n)**

 **Aku nulis ini ya…, karena iseng. Mungkin aku lelah karena kabut asap berkepanjangan ahaha #dibuang**

 **Mungkin suatu saat, ketika otakku agak waras dikit(?), bakal nulis karmario yang lebih seriusan deh. Mungkin ._.**

 **Thank you for reading! And double thanks if you kindly leave some feedbacks! /xoxo/**

 **Btw, ada grup FB atau grup Line atau sebagainya yang khusus buat author FAKI nggak? Pengen gabung XD #plak**

 **.**

 **Tambahan(?)**

Rio ikut _english club_ ; Karma ikut klub basket.

FYI, Karma punya sohib bernama Nagisa, yang katanya ketika keduanya main basket bersama, dijuluki cahaya-bayangan atau apalah itu.

Kadang-kadang Rio mampir untuk menonton anggota klub basket (yang terdiri dari, uhuk, cowok-cowok tjakep nan atletis) latihan atau memberi bantuan sekadarnya.

Dan tiap Karma ada pertandingan, Rio pasti membuatkannya lemon madu disertai kata-kata penyemangat. " _Go, fight, win_ , Karma! Kalahkan Asano dan patahkan mottonya yang berbunyi 'satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku' itu!"

.

Rio itu cantik dan jago bahasa inggris, jadi lumayan banyak lah, yang minta tolong ke Karma; pengen dicomblangin atau sekadar titip salam.

"Bro, minta nomor saudari lo yang cantik dan singset itu dong."

"Nomor apa? Nomor sepatu? Nomor keberuntungan? Atau nomor itu? Gua hapal semua sih."

"Eh buset, lu hapal semua? Yah—sebagai langkah awal, cukup nomor hape dulu lah."

"Emangnya apa sih, yang bikin lu tertarik sama Rio?"

"Dia itu cantik dan enerjik—top banget deh!"

"Hm … Aku kurang setuju sama bagian cantiknya. Tapi kalo enerjik— _you're absolutely right bro_. Kalo udah karaokean di rumah, duh, bisa bikin sekomplek bangun. Ah, itu sih hiperaktif, ya?"

"…"

.

Karma itu ganteng dan kepribadiannya menarik—jenius slengean. Walau jahil abis, tetap aja ada cewek yang naksir dan bermimpi untuk menjadi pacarnya. Mungkin mereka maso, Rio menarik kesimpulan seenaknya.

"A-ano, Rio-chan … Titip salam buat Karma-kun dong …"

"… Eh? Jangan-jangan—kamu suka sama dia?!"

"Psst! Jangan keras-keras! Ha-habisnya, dia itu keren … _cool_ dan _badass_ sekaligus …"

"Gi-gitu ya?" Rio garuk kepala. "Well, walau _badass_ , dia pernah nangis tuh, waktu nonton drama korea malem-malem bareng aku …"

"…"

.

Setelah itu, keduanya membuat perjanjian untuk tidak menyebarkan aib masing-masing lagi. Hal-hal memalukan tersebut cukup menjadi rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

 _Rio, kamu di rumah kan? Aku bawain martabak, ya._

 _Wah, Karma baik banget deh, malem-malem dateng ke rumahku bawa makanan (emoticon love)_

 _Kita kan emang serumah (-_-)"_


End file.
